1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a permanent memory point compatible with a conventional CMOS technology.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When a permanent memory point is desired to be implemented in an integrated circuit, technologies which use double gates and are not compatible with simple methods of implementation of CMOS integrated circuits are generally used. Thus, in a circuit implemented in conventional CMOS technology, to permanently store information, either memory points which are not electrically programmable, implementable by masking upon manufacturing of the circuit, or memory points of fuse type which melt at the passing of a current and the low or high impedance state of which is then detectable, are used. However, these elements have the disadvantage of occupying a relatively large space and of not always being reliable.